raisingdionfandomcom-20200215-history
ISSUE 104: Welcome to BIONA. Hope You Survive the Experience/Gallery
ISSUE 104 - 01 - Walter Mills in his living room.png|A new day on the Mills farm ISSUE 104 - 02 - Brayden Mills.png ISSUE 104 - 03 - Brayden and Walter having breakfast.png|Breakfast ISSUE 104 - 04- Walter restores the rosebush.png|Walter restores the uprooted rose bush. ISSUE 104 - 05 - Mills farm aerial view.png|Walter's farm is doing surprisingly well. ISSUE 104 - 06 - Pat and Nicole examine a photo.png|Pat sees the photo of the Storm ISSUE 104 - 07 - Pat has a migraine.png|He is suffering from migraine. ISSUE 104 - 08 - Kat with a present.png|Kat shows up with an early birthday present for Dion. ISSUE 104 - 09 - DIon happy with his present.png ISSUE 104 - 10 - Dion's new Ipad.png|It's an Ipad! ISSUE 104 - 11 - Nicole tired of Kat.png|Kat berates Nicole for her choices ISSUE 104 - 12 - Nicole and Kat argue.png|And wants to know why there's a LEGO in her wall ISSUE 104 - 13 - Dion in the backseat.png|Dion fears he will become homeless ISSUE 104 - 14 - Malik dancing.png|Nicole goes to Malik ISSUE 104 - 15 - Nicole and Malik.png|To ask for his help to track down the uploader of the photo ISSUE 104 - 16 - BIONA promotion video.png|Welcome to BIONA ISSUE 104 - 17 - Dion searches Greeny.png|Greeny is gone ISSUE 104 - 18 - Dion and Pat at BIONA.png ISSUE 104 - 19 - Pat and Dion in Suzanne's office.png ISSUE 104 - 20 -Suzanne and Dion.png|Suzanne finds Dion and Pat in her office ISSUE 104 - 21 - Suzanne's office.png|And offers to give Dion a tour ISSUE 104 - 22 - Nicole's job interview.png|Nicole has interview after interview ISSUE 104 - 23 - Nicole calling Willa.png|But no luck, so she calls Willa ISSUE 104 - 24 - Dion with portrait of Mark.png|Dion misses his dad ISSUE 104 - 25 - Nicole calling Pat.png|Nicole is nervous to see Kwame ISSUE 104 - 26 - Nicole in the dance studio.png ISSUE 104 - 27 - Nicole and Kwame.png|Kwame gives Nicole a job ISSUE 104 - 28 - Dancers greeting Nicole.png|Nicole is welcomed back to The Lewis Company ISSUE 104 - 29 - Brayden wants his dad's powers.png|Brayden tries to grow plants ISSUE 104 - 30 - a mysterious van.png|What is that van doing there? ISSUE 104 - 31 - Walter with rifle.png|Walter orders the driver to leave ISSUE 104 - 32 - Walter berating his son.png|He's not happy that Brayden wanted him to shoot ISSUE 104 - 33 - end of the tour.png ISSUE 104 - 34 - A reindeer in L5.png|Dion spots a reindeer ISSUE 104 - 35 - Dion using his powers.png|And now he's determind to get into L5 ISSUE 104 - 36 - Dion summons Suzanne's keycard.png|He steals Suzanne's keycard ISSUE 104 - 37 - Reindeer.png ISSUE 104 - 38 - BIONA tracking people.png|Pat discovers BIONA is tracking people ISSUE 104 - 39 - Dion and Pat in L5.png ISSUE 104 - 40 - Sick fox.png|There's a very sick fox in L5 ISSUE 104 - 41 - Dion heals the fox.png|But Dion heals him ISSUE 104 - 42 - Wendy congratulates Nicole.png|Nicole meets up with Wendy ISSUE 104 - 43 - examining the Lightning Guy.png|And learns more about the mysterious storm ISSUE 104 - 44 - Dion with hermit crab.png|Dion sees a hermit crab, which he likes. ISSUE 104 - 45 - Restricted access.png|Pat sets off an alarm ISSUE 104 - 46 - power outage in L5.png|But Dion shuts down the power ISSUE 104 - 47 - Dion took the crab.png|And takes the crab with him. ISSUE 104 - 48 - Evacuation of BIONA.png|BIONA is evacuated. ISSUE 104 - 49 - Atlanta in darkness.png|Dion shut down more than just BIONA ISSUE 104 - 50 - streetparty.png|Party in the street ISSUE 104 - 51 - Dion videochats with Andre.png|Andre and Dion are looking forward to their birthday ISSUE 104 - 52 - Pat gives Nicole his list.png|Pat wrote down some of the names from the monitors. ISSUE 104 - 53 - Nicole, Dion and Pat.png ISSUE 104 - 54 - Suzanne discovers the crab is gone.png|Suzanne discovers the theft ISSUE 104 - 55 - Dion and Nicole in bed.png ISSUE 104 - 56 - Dion creates a lightshow.png|Dion creates a party indoors. ISSUE 104 - 57 - a storm is comming.png|The Crooked Man is comming for Walter ISSUE 104 - 58 - The storm attacks Walter.png ISSUE 104 - 59 - Walter covers the house in vines.png|Walter protects his son ISSUE 104 - 60 - Walter runs from the Crooked Man.png|But can't save himself. ISSUE 104 - 61 - Brayden sees his father die.png|Brayden can only watch Category:Episode galleries